


ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴍᴇ.

by Charltastic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Gen, Mind Control, Onslaught References, Post X-Men: First Class, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charltastic/pseuds/Charltastic





	1. Chapter 1

"If we don't save your people now, how will you save them once war broke out, Charles? Humans...Homo Sapiens will come after us one day.  
Then what will you do? Let them suffer? Even though they already suffered long enough? Suffered even though there was no reason to? 

You insist in your plan of coexistence between humans and mutants. But what if the humans don't want that? 

Think about it. 

They'd /eliminate/ each and everyone of us. Your petit friends, family, children. All will die if you don't stop them, dearest Charles. 

I have complete and utter faith in you that you will be able to solve this problem."

Charles' head was pounding. The persona that had grown and grown in his mind had such a great influence on him, it was remarkable. And dangerous. The psionic entity was another step ahead of its freedom. If it could get Charles to do what it wants-- How doomed would the world be?

"I will help you, Charles. You'll possess a power that no one can even match at the slightest."

The voice kept going. Oh, it had been talking all these years and he didn't see an end to it. Created by the consciousness of two powerful mutants, the one from Charles and the other being Erik, had led to the result that Charles called 'Onslaught'.

Charles knew it was wrong to eliminate humans. For so long he had fought for equality and peace between humans and mutants but his goal seemed to be farther away than he thought. He /stumbled/ on his path but didn't fall down just yet. Not yet.

"Humans deserve the same respect we want to achieve to get. Killing them will only lead to more tension and...war."

As if war hadn't broke out yet. Humans couldn't even stop discrimination of their own race. 

Onslaught wrapped its own mind around Charles' in a protective manner. Or more like...to shield him away from the outside world. 

"We cannot sit here and wait, Charles. Do it for your people you try to protect so much. Your /children/ are in danger."

The more Charles let the entity in his mind, the more he was losing control of himself. As if he was pulled into the darkest parts of his great mind. A place where nithing but darkness ruled. The place where Onslaught had been locked away.

Until now.

"What...will you do, Onslaught?"

Charles' voice was barely a whisper. He couldn't possibly let the entity win, could he? Too far...Charles's mind had been pulled too far into the darkness he feared for so long. But it was too late to stop the progress now. 

Onslaught's in control. Of his mind and his body. And what a fantastic feeling it was to be able to move! 

"I'm bringing back your children." 

And not just Charles's students, no. Every single mutant around the globe. That way the Homo Sapiens could be defeated for once and for all.

Erik's consciousness was the strongest present at this very moment. Mutants to rule over humans. As it should be--

Onslaught took the helmet of the Cerebro in his hands before he slipped it on his, or rather Charles's head. He didn't concentrate on the humans. Not yet. The time to attack hadn't come yet.

As...allies were just as important as a brilliant plan.

Onslaught's voice filled Cerebro, and went straight to the minds of the mutants. Inheriting his creator's abilities was a great gift he'd never trade for anything. He wanted to lure them /all/ to Charles's mansion. 

... Onslaught was in control. His voice was loud and firm but it was controlling every single mutants' mind. Except for...one with a special helmet. 

They moved, and Onslaught grinned.

"Mutants...come home."


	2. Chapter 2

'I will return. I will return home.' 

Erik shut up. He was in the middle of one of his speeches in a local pub to recruit mutants for his Brotherhood. But the audience interrupted the Master of Magnetism with these words. 

They repeated them over and over again before they all began to leave the pub.

Erik was confused, and frowned instantly. He was lucky he had his helmet on. Otherwise he'd share the same fate as the few of the pub, the many in the world.

The metal bender grabbed one of the mutant's shoulder. A girl with long blonde hair who didn't even turn around to face him. No one paid attention. 

"Tell me, child, what is happening?" 

But there was no response. Just these words again. Onslaught had opened a connection between him and the millions of mutants, well, except Erik. But that wasn't going to be unnoticed.

As soon as Erik had a physical contact with the young mutant, Onslaught noticed this....disturbance. Even though he was powerful, he couldn't get past that shield that the helmet of Erik created to protect his mind.

But that didn't stop the entity to get in contact with the Master of Magnetism, oh no. Onslaught took full control of the young mutant. 

Her head immediately turned to face the one who dared not to obey him. And wasn't that surprised to see it was Erik. 

"I'm coming after you, Erik. You, my dearest creator." Onslaught's voice merged together with the woman's. The voice was getting louder and louder but always repeating the words.

Erik released his grip on the girl's shoulder as soon as he heard 'creator'. What did it mean? For as long as he can remember, he didn't 'create' someone...did he?

"Did you really think you could hide from me? I'll find you anywhere." That twisted laugh of the psionic entity was transmitted. This was too much fun.

But it was all game. And for the hope of mutants and humans, it wasn't a single player one.

Erik shoved the mutant away, and ran. He just headed out of the pub before he levitated himself. Away from this madness that was displayed in front of his own eyes. What he knew, was that he was going to need a plan.

A good one because for the first time since a very long time, he was alone. No one could help him during this situation. 

The metal bender watched the marches. They were heading to one place. And that place was the key to end this. 

"Whoever is responsible for this...I won't allow it." 

He was determined to stop this for the sake of his brothers and sisters. But how if the enemies seemed to be exactly his BROTHERS and SISTERS?

'Erik...' Charles could see what Onslaught was doing. His voice was only a very faint sound in Onslaught's mind. He pushed and locked away Charles far enough in the darkest parts of his mind that he no longer paid attention to what the telepath said. Well, not fully.

Onslaught disapproved of the sound of Charles's voice, even though it was barely hearable. 

"Don't fight it, Charles. Can't you see that I'm doing this for you? I'm helping you! I'm bringing all children to your school. See it as a gift from me to you." 

Charles had a bad feeling about this, about everything Onslaught was doing. but he was helpless.

He was like one of his students. At least he felt like it.

Onslaught needed to be stopped until he was too powerful. 

Erik, who was unaware what the psionic entity was doing to Charles, figured he wouldn't be able to survive this. 

This was enslaving the mutants, and the Master of Magnetism hated to see this scenario. Bad enough that mutants were treated like slaves, but the worse seemed to be that a fellow mutant was the cause of this mess.

"Returning home, huh?" He remembered the words that filled the pub. "Guess I will do as well." And by that, he meant the mansion. Charles' mansion.

The place where all the mutants were going to. Erik didn't know but was soon taught better.

"I'm coming home...Charles."


	3. Chapter 3

Erik floated in the sky, following the the mutants in silence In the middle of the night. He had to admit that the power of this mutant seemed to be the strongest he had encountered so far, someone who wasn't...Charles? 

If he only knew--

"Isn't that--" Yep. It's Charles's mansion the metal bender was heading to, unintentionally but all the mutants seemed to head there.

"Charles?"

Right, what happened to Charles? Erik didn't know what kind of surprise he was about to receive.

The Master of Magnetism lowered himself onto the ground at the gates of the institute. His arrival wasn't unnoticed.

"Let him through. Let Erik Lehnsherr through. Make a path."

Orders from Onslaught Erik couldn't hear since he used telepathy-- And there they went. The mutants who were at the entrance to the school formed a line as if they were soldiers. 

Onslaught had a plan in mind. One Erik wouldn't approve.

At the same time, Onslaught created a link to the mutants at the entrance in order to talk to Erik who was taking slow steps towards the door. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Do you remember the time you were responsible for your mother's death, Erik? Do you remember how you failed to move that coin?"

No. Not this-- Erik clenched his jaw before he quickened his pace. He tried to ignore them but the choir was loud and didn't stop talking about this horrible time Erik went through. 

"You could have saved your mum, Erik--" And the mutants began to shout. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED YOUR WIFE. YOUR /CHILD/--" The volume lowered down to a whisper. "But you failed. Again, and again, AND AGAIN!"

Erik shook and held his head with both hands, running down the path that seemed to be so endless. "No!! Shut up!!" He yelled. Luckily the door was already open since Erik, who didn't pay attention to his surrounding now but the memories that lived up again in his mind, would have bumped into the wooden door.

Once he passed those, they closed. And locked. 

And silence kicked in as Erik fell to his knees as the mental attack was too much to handle for the metal bender.

A voice, a very /familiar/ voice, filled the mansion suddenly.

"Your mother, your wife, even your child...all dead. And who's fault was it? The /humans/." One pair of feet stepped down the stairs, slowly until they've come to a halt in the middle of the stairs.

That voice....but those words...it couldn't be.

Erik hesitated but he lifted his head slowly to see the owner of that voice. To have proof it wasn't--- But he witnessed it with his own eyes that it was---

"Charles...?"

Onslaught grinned. His body was Charles's body, his voice was Charles's voice but his mind was his own.

"Hello, my friend."


	4. Chapter 4

„Charles...Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you lure mutants from all over the world towards your mansion? I'm confused.“ Erik was, honestly. He had no idea what kind of battle Charles was having in his mind, that Onslaught took over Charles' body but not completely his mind. The metal bender remembered what the mutants outside yelled at him, the events of his mother, of his wife and child, that how he could have let this happen...  
It must the work of 'Charles'. „What's wrong with you, my friend...?“

Yeah, what was wrong with him?

„Oh, Erik. I thought you'd like to have your mutant brother and sisters around! Isn't that what you wanted? Recruits for your club you call Brotherhood? Take who you like. It is a present from me to you, my friend.“ Onslaught's aura was strong. And didn't even get noticed by Erik. This wasn't Charles. Maybe a shapeshifter? 

„If this is a joke, Raven, I swear it's not a good one.“ 

But it wasn't Raven. 

„You fool, I'm not your shapeshifter friend. It's me, Charles!“ Onslaught opened his arms wide and came a step closer to Erik. „Can't you see I'm doing this for you, Erik? I wanted to help you! We could use all of the mutants to finally rule over the homo sapiens. My, you were right all along. Homo Sapiens are a disgrace.“

It certainly /couldn't/ be Charles. His friend would never speak of the humans that way. But it'd be like a dream came true, no? No longer fighting with his friend, so many recruits for his Brotherhood, finally defeating the humans...Erik was somewhat considering this, imagining how conquering the world could happen.

Oh, Onslaught grinned. He knew exactly what Erik was thinking and imagining. It seemed like he received an advantage there. 

„Let's make a deal, Erik.“ Onslaught began. „I know of a way how to improve your powers. You could be part of something much bigger than yourself, you know. All you have to do is listening to me, and I will help you increasing your powers to a level you couldn't even imagine.“ Of course Onslaught wanted to make Erik his puppet. How could he not want that? 

But Erik had doubt he hid from the man in front of him who claimed to be 'Charles'. He didn't believe it could be the right way to do this. Not like this...it simply couldn't work. The metal bender wasn't easily fooled for sure but he considered to accept. Afterall there was something strange happening here and to his friend that he needed to investigate.

„You can do that?“ Erik asked, and the entity chuckled and lowered his arms to slip his hands into his pockets. 

„I can and I will. If you accept.“ 

The metal bender took in a deep breath before he replied. „I accept.“ 

Those words were like music to Onslaught's ears. He clapped with a cheerful expression on his face. Maybe even a bit of child like. „Splendid! You won't regret that, dearest Erik.“  
Onslaught got the chance to make Erik his pet. Erik's gaze was strong. He didn't trust this man. And listening to him? Well, pretending to do what he wanted seemed to be a great idea. He couldn't allow Onslaught in his mind. 

Thankfully he's got his helmet. 

The helmet that'd be very useful soon...


End file.
